


Black And White

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Scenarios (Reader Insert) [20]
Category: Resident Evil 2 Remake - Fandom
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Leon saving reader, Other, Protectiveness, Soulmate AU, Zombies, black and white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Could you do a eyesight is black and white until you meet with soulmate with Leon Kennedy. They meet in the Umbrella lab since she was an intern and didn’t known what they did. They only reason she was alive this long was because Annette found her early on.





	Black And White

You ran as fast as you could, terrified out of your mind as you discovered the chaos that reigned on the building. Lights flickered and failed, surrounding everything in darkness as your coworkers and superiors, who had turned into zombies, lurked prepared to attack you at any moment.

What had you gotten yourself into? You just wanted to work at Umbrella because it was a well-known place that you thought would give you plenty of great experience, but your internship had not gone like you expected.

You ran aimlessly, still unfamiliar with most of the lab. You were so new that you were barely familiar with some of the rooms and you had only known Anette and William Birkin. And even them you didn’t completely trust, there was something strange about them. Which culminated in him becoming a zombie monster that had already tried to kill you.

You stopped before a door and swung it open, screaming at the sight of a figure standing there.

“What are you doing here?!” Fortunately, it wasn’t a zombie, but Anette. “Get out of here! We’re in a crisis!”

“What is happening?!” You shouted in anger and frustration. “Why… How…?”

“Never mind that” Anette carelessly walked closer to you and handed you a gun. “Find the closest exit and run”

You had a feeling like she knew more than she was letting on. Like she was to blame and Umbrella wasn’t as great as you thought they were.

“I… I can’t…” You observed the gun in your shaky hands. It felt heavy and cold.

“You’re gonna have to” She pushed you out of the room and shut the door closed once you were outside.

You felt yourself shaking from head to toe, now also wielding a gun that you didn’t know how to use and didn’t want to either. Forcing your legs to move, as they felt like they were made of jelly, you kept on walking. You gulped, watching the eerie shine of the emergency lights illuminating the long empty corridors. In your head they were reddish, even if everything was in black and white for you ever since you were little.

You felt lost, out of breath and confused. It was only when a distant grunting noise startled you that you remembered the gravity of the situation and continued running.

Figures, noises and shadows frightened you on your way to the exit. You hesitated but ultimately decided against firing your gun when a wave of nausea hit you just at the thought of it. However, you knew you would be forced to use it at some point, and after what felt like hours of running and blindly navigating through endless corridors, it seemed like the time had come.

“No!” You yelped as a figure began moving closer to you. And closer, and closer, until it was right in front of you and you lifted your gun in spite of yourself. “No…”

“Wow!” To your surprise, the figure was speaking to you. “Don’t shoot!”

“You…” You breathed out, lowering your weapon. “You’re not a zombie…”

“N-No, I’m not!” A bright light suddenly illuminated the darkness, shinning on the person’s face. “See? I’m not a zombie”

You examined him, noting his wide shoulders and tall stature. He wore an RPD uniform with a vest. He had longish hair and a strong jaw. You looked at the boy, comforted by his warm eyes, and nodded. Tears arrived to your eyes with a mixture of emotions, even if you were mostly relieved to find someone who didn’t actually try to attack you or shoo you away.

“I’m… Leon” He spoke cautiously, aware of your obvious fear. “Want to tell me your name?”

“Y/N” You stuttered, staring into his eyes as you craved that comfort still.

“It’s okay, Y/N” Leon whispered softly, carefully pointing his flashlight to you not to blind you. “I can help you. Are you hurt?”

“N-No” You sobbed, trying to gather yourself even if you were overwhelmed. “I’m not hurt”

“Good, that’s good” He kindly offered his hand for you to take. “Can you tell me what’s going on?”

“I-I’m an intern, and… and suddenly everyone were zombies and I thought… I… I shouldn’t even be here, and I don’t know what to do!! I can’t find the exit and… and…” Seeing that it was taking you too long to take his hand, he gently held yours. As soon as you felt his gentle touch, you threw yourself to him and hugged him in search of some solace. He somehow felt warm and familiar. “I’m sorry, Leon, I’m so scared”

“It’s alright, I’m here…” He half-questioned, surprised to find himself saying it, almost like… he knew you. His arms tenderly wrapped around you, with the familiarity of an old friend or lover. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you find the exit”

You paused for a moment, treasuring the embrace and allowing a few tears to shed as you vented all your anxiety with the help of Leon’s patient and kind cares. His hands lovingly rubbed your back, further contributing to calming you down.

You looked up to him, suddenly quitting your crying for good when you saw the blue in his eyes. Before you touched him, they were black and now… Could it be? The soulmate magic you had heard about?

He watched you too, with the same happy astonishment that you felt. Leon smiled a little and you did too.

“Are you okay?” He asked you, slowly letting go of you.

“Yeah…” You whispered, taken aback by the sudden calmness that engulfed you.

For a few seconds you only stared at each other, lost in the moment. A delightful serene and magical aura surrounded you two, and you embraced that feeling.

A loud noise somewhere in the building brought you back to reality, making you both jump up in place. Leon’s beautiful blue eyes searched around, and he grew tense and cautious.

“Let’s go” Without wasting any more time, he took your hand in his and tugged at it.

“You know where the exit is?” You wondered as you ran with him.

“I think so!” Leon carried a gun with his free hand, which reminded you of your weapon.

“You should have my gun, I don’t…”

“No, you should keep it”

“But you know how to use it better than me and-“

“Y/N” Leon stopped for a moment, looking directly into your eyes. “You need something to defend yourself with”

“No! I can’t use it, I’m not brave enough” You felt the urge to cry again. “If it weren’t for you…”

“That’s not true, none of it” He smiled a little. “I… I can’t tell how I know this, but I do: You’re braver than you know, and you don’t need me”

“Leon…” His glance made you feel like he did know you, like he was reading you and he could see through you.

“And I’m gonna need your help, okay?” His soft smile never faltered. “Do you have my back?”

“I do” To reinforce your statement, you interlaced your fingers with his.

“Let’s do this” His smile widened even more.


End file.
